


Victor And Yuri

by SparklyAnimeDreams678



Series: One-Shot Kisses [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyAnimeDreams678/pseuds/SparklyAnimeDreams678
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: One-Shot Kisses [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737061
Kudos: 30





	Victor And Yuri

He sighed contentedly, eyes still closed, stirring slightly from his slumber to press his face deeper into his pillow. Pieces of his hair fell forward onto his forehead. His mouth opened in a tiny yawn, before his eyelashes fluttered and he went back to sleep.

Viktor smiled fondly. His gaze wandered from his hair to his body, sprawled across the bed. He still slept like a child. Yuri may always refuse him whenever he asked if they could sleep together, but Viktor believed sleep was the best way to get to know somebody.

Besides, even after all these months, Yuri was so _ cute _ when he slept!

_ It’s hard to believe that this adorable puppy was that sexy beast oozing charm on the ice last week. Although… _ he eyed his body again, and smirked. Yuri had the body of an angel. All skaters did, but Viktor loved the mix of slim, taught muscle in areas, and soft, slightly chubby skin in  _ others _ , but flexible sinews all over. 

His eyes traveled back in time, remembering the first time Yuri had performed Eros before a crowd. Before that, he'd been all timid and awkward, and he hadn’t been sure how Yuri would perform it. But then he started on the ice, hands moving so  _ confidently,  _ and he flashed Viktor his smile. The one that said, "Look at me. I'm going to walk into this town and steal your heart, and you won't even  _ want _ to stop me." And he did.

By the end of that performance, Viktor was falling. He had such  _ intriguing _ spirit. It's why he’d decided to stay on as his coach.

"Viktor?"

He looked down, and there was Yuri, blinking at him sleepily in confusion. His cheeks were still blushing and his eyes were unfocused, and Viktor laughed. 

All the finalists were leaving for their hometowns tomorrow, so everybody’d all gone out gladly for one last night of merriment. Chris and JJ ended up on bitter tones, so when Viktor had been swept away, Yuri had been left with them... And… Well... He’d decided to make The GP After-Party Part 2.

"Go back to sleep, Yuri, you're still a bit drunk." he murmured softly. Viktor hoped he wouldn't remember him being here, or he might not allow it again.

"’M  _ cold... _ " he whined back in response. He buried his face back in the pillow and pulled it closer. 

Viktor sighed. For a moment, he considered throwing in the towel and climbing into bed with him. It certainly would be nice to cuddle for a bit. And he was  _ close _ to Yuri. But he sighed. No, he wouldn't take advantage of his state.  _ And they'd probably be discovered. _

He tugged at the blanket underneath the man, but Yuri wouldn't budge. Viktor frowned, surveying his form. He didn't want to wake him... so he turned to his own bed and pulled off the covers, draping them over Yuri’s sleeping form.

He really was so _ cute... _

Viktor bent down over him, pushing his hair out of the way, and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead. "Goodnight, Yuri." He whispered, before turning away.


End file.
